


politics

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: SGC discord ficalong [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, don’t copy to other sites, trans jonas quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Jonas visits Earth and convinces Cameron to visit Kelowna.
Relationships: Cameron Mitchell/Jonas Quinn
Series: SGC discord ficalong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774153
Kudos: 5





	politics

**Author's Note:**

> things get vaguely risque so I rated it M but the sex is only implied. 
> 
> Tw for this story: None

\---------

Cameron watches the new arrival saunter down the ramp from the gate. The man has an attractive, friendly face, with beautiful brown eyes, deep and dark like space outside a 303 cockpit. His hair is cropped short, like an earth military cut, and Cameron wonders if that was on purpose. He’s wearing kelowan clothes, and they don’t look very official; they hug his form tightly, showing off strong pecs and thighs. Cameron feels a wave of attraction, which he pushes down for the moment. The stargate program is filled with attractive people, I mean just look at SG1, but that doesn’t mean he needs to act on the attraction. 

Jonas Quinn stops in front of Cameron and extends a hand to shake. Cameron shakes, finding Jonas’s shake a little too forceful, which makes sense, considering he’s not used to the gesture. Jonas speaks first, saying:

“So, you’re the new head of SG1. Congrats!”

Cameron grins.

“Thanks. I hear you’ve become a politician, how’s that working out for you? Sounds like boring work.”

Jonas laughs, a pretty little noise, and says:

“Oh, you are blunt. I like that.”

Cameron smirks and shoots back:

“I hear you’re not always the most subtle yourself.”

Jonas grins and inclines his head in a slow nod---looks like something picked up from Teal’c---and brushes past Cameron. He yells back over his shoulder:

“Why don’t you give me a tour, Colonel?”

Cameron runs to catch up with him, shaking his head, and says:

“We both know you don’t need a tour. You probably know this base better than I do.”

Jonas gives him an innocent look and says:

“Well, I’d like one, if possible?”

Cameron laughs and gives in. He doesn't mind spending more time with the intriguing alien. He says:

  
  


“Okay, come this way.”

\--------

They end up in the mess hall, eating blue jello. Jonas rubs his hands together excitedly as he sits, proclaiming:

“We don’t have jello, so I’m really going to enjoy this.”

Then he takes a bite, eyes falling shut, and lets out a happy noise. Cameron can’t help but think about how cute he looks in the moment. But he shakes it off, trying to be professional, and says:

“Sounds like it’s good.” 

Jonas nods eagerly and says:

“You have no idea.”

Cameron takes a small spoonful of his own jello and admits:

“I’ve never been that big a fan of jello.”

Jonas lets his eyes go wide and presses a hand to his chest in mock affront.

“Sacrilege!”

Cameron laughs and says:

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

He takes one last bite before sliding his over to Jonas, noticing that the Kelowan has already finished off his. Jonas surfaces to take a breath and nod his thanks before diving back into the jello. Cameron shakes his head, astonished at how he’s going through it.

\---------

Cameron opens the door to the guest room Jonas has been assigned, gesturing him inside. Jonas goes, looking the room over before turning back to Cameron. Cameron shuts the door, unsure of whether Jonas wants to be alone, but not quite wanting his time with the man to end. Jonas paces across the room, running a hand through his short hair, and then says:

“Cameron, there’s a favor I need to ask of you.”

Cameron wonders if he means him in particular or the SGC in general, but just nods and says:

“Go ahead?”

Jonas fiddles nervously with his hands. The man is very expressive, an awful open book for a politician. He must be more careful when he’s on the job. Jonas says:

“I hate to admit it, but I’ve been having some problems on Kelowna. There’s been a change in political parties and I’ve fallen out of favor. They’re threatening to remove me from my positions.”

Jonas looks seriously distressed at the thought. Cameron shifts helplessly and says:

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is there any way I can help?”

Jonas looks up, his eyes shining hopefully.

“In fact, there is. As leader of SG1 and a famed representative of earth, if you showed up and reminded them that I have good relations with you...”

Cameron grins.

“You want me to throw our weight around.”

Jonas shrugs.

“Not the most diplomatic way to put it, but essentially.”

Cameron crosses his arms over his chest, considering how he’s going to convince Landry to let him go, but says:

“I’m down for a little trip.”

\----------

Jonas leads the way into a well furnished, medium sized room. It reminds Cameron of a fancy hotel room on earth. There’s two beds, a small fridge and microwave, and a bathroom. Jonas sets Cameron’s stuff---which he had insisted on carrying---down and says:

“I hope you don’t mind sharing the room with me, it’s traditional for the Kelownan ambassador to share with the visitor, it’s considered a good way to force bonding.”

Cameron’s little crush might make this a little awkward for him, but he’ll survive. He smiles at Jonas and says:

“Not a problem! I look forward to getting to know you better.”

Jonas grins back before flopping down on the bed. He watches Cameron with those intense dark eyes as he unpacks, making Cameron heat a bit under his gaze. He thinks to himself:

_ Keep it together, Cameron! _

He’s just about finished when Jonas speaks up, his voice a forced casual.

“You know, Kelowna is quite different from Earth in many ways. For example, we don’t discourage close working relations.”

Cameron freezes, a pair of pants in his hands, almost tripping in his surprise. He’s not one hundred percent sure that means what he thinks it means, but it feels like a come on. He decides the easiest response is simply not to say anything and he struggles to put the last pair of pants away. He hears Jonas sigh behind him.

“Cameron, we’ve already established neither of us are subtle. I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me. And I’m a terrible flirt so I figure I’ll just say it outright: you intrigue me. I’d like to get to know you better in many ways. But if you’re not comfortable with that, just tell me.”

Cameron chokes back a groan. There’s no escaping this, is there? He does a quick pro/con analysis: pros, Jonas is attractive and willing, cons, it's definitely against regulations. But it’s not like Cameron hasn’t violated these regulations before, quite often in fact. So is that really a reason to say no? Especially when they are on an alien planet, far away from potential consequences. 

So he closes the drawer, turns around to look the lounging Jonas in the eye, and says:

“Okay.”

Jonas props himself up on an arm, eyes wide, and quips:

“Wow. I thought you’d be a harder sell than that.”

Cameron puts his hands on his hips, scowling, and quips back:

“Are you calling me easy, Jonas?”

Jonas laughs, a lovely noise that Cameron looks forward to hearing more often, and stands. He strides towards Cameron until they’re almost touching. He looks up at Cameron, eyes intense, and asks:

“May I kiss you?”

Cameron doesn’t bother responding, just pulls him in with a hand on the back of the head, fingers brushing through the soft, short hair. Jonas is a good kisser, taking it slower than Cameron is used to, but he finds he likes it that way. They kiss for a moment before Jonas pulls away, his hands scrabbling at the hem of his tight shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Cameron is practically drooling at the new expanse of skin, the body he’s been wanting to see since Jonas steps through the gate. Jonas is well muscled but with a plush stomach and hips, and T shaped scars curve under those impressive pecs of his. 

Jonas laughs as Cameron hooks his hands around his hips, thumbs rubbing circles against the skin. He says:

“Evidently, you like what you see.”

Cameron mutters:

“Definitely.”

And pulls him back into a kiss. As they kiss, Jonas begins to take steps backwards and Cameron follows. Jonas backs up until his legs hit the bed and tumbles down, dragging Cameron with him. They land on the bed in a tangle of limbs, somehow still kissing. Jonas wastes no time getting his thigh between Cameron’s legs and Cameron groans into the kiss.

He pulls back to just take a look at Jonas, laid out all pretty on the bed. With Jonas beneath him, warm and wanting, he’s suddenly very glad he came to Kelowna. 

\-------

They stand before the gate, Cameron’s stuff already sent through. Cameron has had a wonderful time on Kelowna, intimidating politicians who dare turn against Jonas and just getting to hang out with him. They’d gone on a couple dates, including to an intriguing Kelownan horror movie during which Jonas had clung to him like an octopus, and Cameron definitely wants to continue seeing Jonas. He'll have to justify that back at the SGC, but he’ll worry about that later. 

As it is, here he can pull Jonas into his arms and kiss him hard. When he pulls away Jonas is smiling softly, eyes shining lovingly. He says:

“See you later, Cameron.”

Cameron grins back and says:

“Goodbye, Jonas.”

Then he steps into the tingling cold of the gate and is on his way home. 

\--------


End file.
